


Elricest Fic Find

by CereRex



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CereRex/pseuds/CereRex
Summary: Hello, I am looking for a story I read years ago on FF.net
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Elricest Fic Find

Hello,

I read a Elric story years ago and I forgot the title and author name, I didn't favorite or follow back then and am needing help finding this. I have tried filtering it out but I think it's deleted but if anyone can help that'd be very much appreciated. Hopefully the story has been moved somewhere else at least, I did enjoy this fic a lot.

I don't remember much from the story but I can recall Edward being sent away or leaving willing for a mission because he either can't accept Ed or leaves to deal with his feelings, he comes back hurt badly and I think mute and he has to use a wheelchair. That's most of what I can recall, I think it was around 30 chapters as well.

I'm not sure how I can send out help lol I haven't really used this that much since logging back in so I'm posting this. 

Thank You  
👍⚡👍

\- Posted from FF.net


End file.
